


His Prince

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, I mean character Thomas, M/M, New Relationship, Superheroes, i would never write about the real guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Thomas's sides are in another conundrum, this time about his new relationship.





	His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna emphasize, this is about character!Thomas, not the real guy. I have so much respect for him, I wouldn't write the real version of him into this. That being said, enjoy!

This was going to be another long argument, that he knew very well. Big and bad, if he was guessing. But Thomas was a determined man, and was almost eager to see what the others had to say about it. Even if he already somewhat knew.  
Thomas walked into his living room to find Patton and Roman already waiting for him. No popping up or anything. They were definitely excited.  
As soon as Thomas stepped to his normal spot, both let out an ear-piercing shriek, Patton with his fists nearly in his mouth, Roman’s hands flapping excitedly.  
When the screaming stopped, and Thomas was suitably deaf, Roman and Patton began chattering to him.  
“He’s perfect! A real life prince!” Roman cheered.  
“And he’s so sweet! Remember when he helped the cat?” Patton gushed.  
“I couldn’t even be upset that he stopped the date for a few minutes, it was so brave and noble.” Roman commended, a dreamy look in his eyes to match Patton’s.  
“I dunno, guys. He might be the one.” Thomas interjected, making both of them immediately squeal with joy. It wasn’t too early to say. They’d officially started dating, moving past the awkward first stages, just before the relationship conversation, which Thomas really wanted to have.  
“He is!” They harmonized.  
“I’m not so sure he is.” Came the voice of Virgil, perching on the stairs.  
“Hey, Virge, wondering when you’d show up.” Thomas greeted.  
“Hi, Virgil!” Patton greeted, waving enthusiastically. Virgil smiled, slightly, giving a small inclination of his head, before returning to his dour state.  
“Thomas. Have you stopped to think about what could happen to him?” Virgil asked, panicked glint in his eye more pronounced than usual.  
“Whaddya mean, kiddo?” Patton asked, worriedly. His expression fell, just a bit.  
Virgil sighed, frustratedly. “Don’t you guys get it? You started dating a superhero. A real life vigilante, sans tights! This doesn’t worry you _just a little bit?_ ”  
“Well, yeah, it’s a little scary. It’s new territory. I’ve never met anybody like him before, but I know he’s good at what he does.” Thomas answered.  
“That’s right, Sir Moans-a-lot! Thomas wouldn’t date anyone utterly incompetent, I wouldn’t let him!” Roman added.  
“Sorry, Virgil, I gotta agree with Roman, here. He’s made it this far, he’s gotta be doing something right.” Patton reasoned.  
“It doesn’t matter if he’s gotten this far, all it takes is one slip up to end it all. Have you asked him how many times he’s been hospitalized? Have you asked him how often he gets hurt?” Virgil pointed out.  
“I…well, no.” Thomas answered.  
“He won’t slip up, not badly enough to die!” Roman insisted. “He’s too good for that!”  
“Isn’t it unhealthy to put your significant other on a pedestal like that? Despite his abilities, he’s human. And humans fail. Only, when you’re a vigilante, failing could mean death.” Virgil persisted.  
Logan chose to enter the argument at that moment, and Thomas couldn’t say he was surprised. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Deceit joined, too. This seemed like a discussion for the whole group.  
“I have to agree with Virgil.” Logan said.  
“Wait, really?” Virgil asked, taken off guard.  
“Indeed. The disadvantages of courting a crime-fighting vigilante far outweigh the advantages.” Logan continued.  
“Name five!” Roman challenged.  
“I don’t think that’s-” Thomas was quickly cut off.  
“Gladly. Relationships are built on quality time and trust, vigilantes are out most of the day and night, and lie about their secret identities.”  
“Relationships are also built on love!” Patton said.  
“Is love enough?” Virgil countered.  
“You are putting yourself at risk if you’re seen with him.” Logan pressed on.  
“Thomas would be doing that with any boyfriend, at least this one could protect him!” Roman argued.  
“Yeah, but he’s not always gonna be there. Who knows what kinds of vendettas bad people form against vigilantes and their loved ones?” Virgil responded.  
“I really don’t like your duo, Scary Mary Quite Contrary.” Roman said.  
“You’ve used that joke before.” Virgil almost hissed. Roman looked offended.  
“All of you, that’s enough! Thomas is in love, shouldn’t that be enough for us?” Patton pleaded.  
“Clearly, it’s not.” Roman quipped.  
“Look, all I’m saying is, Thomas. Do you really wanna be worried about this guy every waking moment, just hoping he’s okay?” Virgil asked.  
“That’s just called being in love.” Patton reminded.  
“It makes no sense.” Logan said.  
“Love never does.” Roman was quieter than he had been the entire time, glancing at Logan. Virgil paused, looking at him, curiously.  
“It isn’t supposed to make sense!” Patton agreed. “Love doesn’t make any sense, in any form! If we based romantic decisions off of logic, none of us would be where we are. We wouldn’t have any pride movements or celebrations, and that kinda applies to Thomas, don’tcha think?”  
“Well…” Logan trailed off.  
“That doesn’t change the danger.” Virgil jumped in. “Even if, and that is a big if, he could protect you all the time, can you imagine what that would do to your health? You don’t know who to trust anymore! Anybody on the street could be out to get you, could him hurt! Would you be able to live with the idea that you might cause him pain?”  
“Okay, I have a problem with that point.” Thomas finally spoke up. “Nobody is making him protect me, I’m not forcing him to do anything. As much as the thought of him getting hurt tears me up, there’s…not much I can do about it.”  
“Exactly, Thomas!” Came a completely new voice, one Thomas knew quite well. Virgil hissed at the voice.  
“Deceit!” Roman shouted. Deceit rolled his eyes at the greeting.  
“Lovely to see you, too.” Deceit greeted, quickly turning to Thomas. “Thomas, this is exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you. I’ve been interrupted countless times, but you’re finally getting it in spite of that! You are not responsible for anyone else’s feelings and actions. You’re responsible for yourself, how you act and feel. I believe there’s an easy way to settle this debate.” Deceit said, smiling.  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Virgil asked, growling.  
“Thomas. I’m speaking to you, no one else.” Deceit said. Thomas met his eyes. “What do you want?”  
“Well, what he wants is-” Patton began.  
“Silence in the gallery!” Deceit shouted. “What do you want?” He addressed Thomas, again.  
“I want…to be with him.” Thomas replied, smiling. “I don’t care what happens. I just wanna be with him.”  
“And _that_ is your answer! It doesn’t matter what any of us say, it matters what you _want_!” Deceit yelled, triumphantly.  
“Aren’t you, I dunno, worried?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course I am, and I would be anyway, even if he wasn’t a hero. But that shouldn’t stop me from living my life.” Thomas said.  
“So you’re listening to _him_ now?” Virgil growled.  
“I’m listening to myself. You’re all parts of me, but you’re not all of me. I’m listening to all of me. And I…want him.” Thomas said, a smile finding its way onto his face.  
A moment of silence passed over the room.  
“I’m proud of you, Thomas.” Deceit said, sounding truly sincere. He sunk out, no longer needed.  
“Usually I don’t agree with Deceit, but…I’m proud too, kiddo.” Patton said, smiling. He followed Deceit’s lead.  
“I still say it’s a bad idea, but…” Virgil trailed off. “I like the guy. Good luck, Thomas.” Virgil slowly sunk out, giving him a small salute.  
“I may never understand the inner workings of love. But, if you will allow me, I will attempt to understand.” Logan said.  
“Hopefully there’s gonna be enough time for that.” Thomas replied. On his way down, Thomas could have sworn he saw Logan smiling.  
“I should write him a sonnet!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Maybe wait a few more dates, Ro.” Thomas said, holding out his hand as if to stop him.  
“You’re right. Pace yourself, Roman.” Roman reminded himself. “You made the right call, Thomas. I can see how he makes your heart sing. But to quote our favorite storm cloud, be careful. Just because heartbroken artists are capable of making great art doesn’t mean you need to be among them.”  
Thomas was taken aback by the display from Roman. It was almost uncharacteristic. But Thomas smiled, nonetheless.  
“I’ll be careful, Roman, I promise. I’m in love, not stupid.” Thomas promised.  
“You act like they’re two separate things.” Roman said, sinking out of the room.  
Just in time, there was a knock at the door. Curiously, Thomas peered at it a moment, debating whether or not to open it.  
After a moment of deliberation, he walked to the door and opened it, ready to strike if someone tried to pull something.  
However, on the other side of the door was the very subject of the latest argument. Thomas’s new boyfriend, Peter, who smiled when he opened the door. In his arms, he held Thomas’s jacket. Thomas, in his flustered amazement that someone so wonderful was dating him, must have forgotten it.  
“Hey! Hope I’m not interrupting anything, angel.” Peter said, accent rolling off his tongue. Thomas tried not to short-circuit at the nickname, but failed. _That was new._ He loved it.  
“No, you’re not interrupting!” Thomas rushed out, proud that he didn’t stutter or stumble over his words.  
“You left your jacket back there. Thought I’d give it back.” Peter explained, sheepishly handing over the jacket. Thomas took it, not so subtly grazing his arm. Peter noticed, cracking a smile.  
“My hero.” Thomas commented, causing Peter to laugh.  
“Any excuse to see you.” Peter replied. Thomas giggled, nervously.  
“You’re smoother than me.” Thomas commented.  
“I try.” Peter grinned, ducking his head. “I better get going. Crime waits for no one.”  
“Oh, yeah, I totally understand! Thanks for bringing this back.” Thomas said. Peter didn’t respond, instead reaching forward and kissing Thomas. It was over as quickly as it begun, but it still left Thomas flustered.  
Peter pulled his mask out of his pocket and settled it over his eyes. He flashed a wry smile and a wink Thomas’s way. Thomas’s stomach erupted in butterflies.  
“Jackieboyman, away.” He joked before running off down the street and disappearing around the corner.  
Thomas gently shut the door and braced against it. Roman was definitely onto something, here, he had to admit.  
Love was making him act stupid.


End file.
